Of Guardians and Contracts Omake: Vindice
by chibi-onna1
Summary: An omake for chapter 18 of Bird of Dreams' 'Of Guardians and Contracts'. Tsuna has come to Vendicare to negotiate. The Vindice see a golden opportunity.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira-sensei. Not me. Dayum. Also, _**'Of Guardians and Contracts'**_ belongs to the wonderful **Bird of Dreams**. Go and read her fic. It's amazing. XD

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Chibi here. This is an omake I made for the story entitled _**'Of Guardians and Contracts' **_by **Bird of Dreams**. The idea came to me when she replied to my chapter 18 review wherein I commented that the Vindice are lazy asses for passing all the work to Tsu-kun. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts Chapter 18 Omake: Vindice**

* * *

Mountains of papers towered to the high ceiling, obscuring the view of the interior should one enter the heavy-set double doors to sneak a peek in the room. Not that anyone would wander the ominously cold halls so carelessly; the Vendicare wasn't really suited for such an activity, after all.

Alejandro was just about ready to pull out his glamorously pale hair (second only to the Varia's Squalo's according to the latest poll in the _'Magical Maquillage'_ magazine) out of sheer frustration from the inexhaustible piles of paperwork. For every page he finished, he could've sworn two took its place. If he didn't know any better, he would have claimed he was caught in a particularly nasty illusion.

The worst part was that most of it wasn't even his work load at all! Stupid, cheating Gia and his stupid bet. How was anybody supposed to know that Big Pino was actually bald? He never took his potato sack off! He swore never to participate in those random betting pools ever again, conveniently forgetting that he had made the very same promise 101,485 times already.

He threw his eagle feather quill to the side in a childish fit. It embedded itself in the wall, pinning a moth innocently passing by with deadly accuracy. Stupid Disdetta! All this paperwork would never have existed if not for that blasted _famiglia_! He had a sudden craving to eat the gingerbread dolls he'd baked just the night before.

The intercom buzzed to life, distracting him from his thoughts. If he had to hear Jager practice what their fearless leader lovingly called _'The Raspy'_ over the intercom again, he would just _scream_. Thankfully, it was just Jaque.

"_**The gateway cameras have caught sight of something interesting... D.E. No. 10 now."**_

Alejandro's eyebrows shot up. _The_ Dramatic Entrance Number Ten? Wow. An unscheduled high-profile visitor! This should be interesting. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get away from the stacks of seemingly innocent white towers piled all over the desk. He was mildly tempted to bellow _"FRRRREEEEDOOOOMMMM!"_ as he took to the dimly lit hallways, but thought better of it. The Vindice had a reputation to uphold, after all.

All six of them arrived at the entrance hall just in time. Bermuda had his hand in his coat pocket, undoubtedly fiddling with the universal remote control. Instantly, the lights turned off and the air conditioning system's thermostat levels lowered even more.

The large iron door opened to admit a certain spiky-haired brunet. Bermuda pressed another button and the heavy door instantly slammed shut. To their honored guest, there was nothing in the room but darkness. And 3… 2… 1.

"Well, look who we have here," Jager said, using his signature raspy voice he called—for utter lack of imagination—_'The Raspy'_. Bermuda slowly brought the spotlight above them to a faint glow.

It was perfect, really. D.E. No. 10 was their best routine. All the practices they've done for it for hours on end just to get the timing right had paid off. It was like second nature now, even if they seldom had a use for it.

Alejandro fought to hide the shit-eating grin that attempted to slice his face in half as the negotiation went on. This golden opportunity couldn't have come at a better time. All the strategizing, intelligence-gathering and paperwork (especially paperwork, damnit!) had torn them away from their daily afternoon nappy time; not to mention it was cutting their schedule of doing absolutely nothing into tiny little shreds. But now they had a chance to catch up on lazing around in the facility, as well as their usual betting on random things. Alejandro's earlier promise bit the proverbial dust. And oh! He could bake more gingerbread dolls and eat them, too!

They silently convened regarding the matter, communicating only with their eyes; but there was actually no need for this. They were of one mind.

"We have decided to grant you your wish, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We will completely release Dokuro Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro from Vendicare... under one condition."

"And what would that be?" the Vongola asked calmly.

"We, the Vindice, want you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to bear full responsibility in bringing in the Disdetta Family. We already have members working on this case, but the Disdetta are proving to be more...resilient than we thought."

They watched the Decimo mull over his options before the tell-tale signs of a strong resolve pulsed in the almost orange gaze.

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi," a touch of amusement colored _'The Raspy'_. "Do we have a deal?"

The young boss met the unfathomable dark eyes of the Vindice guard and uttered a single word.

"Yes."

It was all they could do not to jump around in undignified jubilation.

* * *

**A/N:** So… What do you think? Reviews will be very much appreciated. XD Also, virtual cookies to those who saw what I did there. XD


End file.
